A Wounded Thigh
by kissacazador
Summary: Set during Season Two; this is a one-shot about how Dean and Sam hunt spirits at a bed n breakfast where Sam gets slightly injured, so his big brother takes care of him. And they take care of each other in more ways than one. ***WARNING: WINCEST***


A Wounded Thigh

Summary:

Set during Season Two; this will be a one-shot about how Dean and Sam hunt spirits at a bed n breakfast where Sam gets slightly injured, so his big brother takes care of him. And they take care of each other in more ways than one. ***** WARNING - WINCEST *****.

Rated **M **for language, incest and sexual situations.

I Do Not Own _Supernatural_, it belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

***** WARNING **- **WINCEST** *******

A Wounded Thigh

Sam and Dean had just salt and burned two sisters haunting a local bed n breakfast and since the owner, Lydia Marsh, was extremely grateful that she invited the duo to spend the night. Dean got very dirty when the owner's Rottweiler splashed him with mud when the family pet was chasing one of the ghosts.

Sam, on the other hand, was violently pushed down three flights of stairs and had many cuts and bruises, the worst being on his thigh.

Dean and Mrs. Marsh gently helped Sam to his room; wincing in pain as they carefully laid him on the king-sized bed.

"Are you sure you boys don't want me to call the doctor?" Mrs. Marsh concernedly asked.

"No, Ma'am." Dean replied with a small smile. "Unfortunately this happens all the time."

The kind-hearted woman quietly left the duo as Dean then locked the door.

Cleaning up Sam's outer wounds, Dean got somewhat mad. "Damn, I smell like dog shit. I betcha some of that _so-called_ mud was that damn mutt's shit."

Sam tried to laugh, but cringed as he applied whiskey to his many wounds.

"I'll just take a quick shower in your bathroom and then help you with that." Dean pointed to the blood stain on Sam's jeans.

As his older brother was showering, Sam tenderly stood to remove his jeans and boxers. It took awhile but somehow managed. Sitting up in the enormous bed, Sam heard his brother singing to _Whitesnake_ in the shower and that caused him to get hard.

Looking down at his erection, the young hunter was mortified. _I can't get a boner because of Dean's singing, right? What in the hell am I going to do?_

Sam immediately started to jerk off, but his wounds were making it impossible to think of something pleasurable in order to have an orgasm. Hearing the shower turn off, Sam pumped himself faster than he has ever done. Before Dean opened the door, Sam released himself all over his wounded thigh, stomach and hands.

Dean walked out in a towel and shook his wet hair all over his injured brother. Bending down in front of him Dean asked, "So, do I still smell like dog shit?"

Not wanting to sniff, Sam negatively nodded his head. "Great." Dean said with a smile, "Now let me look at your thigh."

"That's okay Dean, I already took care of it."

"How in the hell did you do that? I was only in there for about fifteen minutes." Dean questioned. "There's no way you could have sterilized and sewed that mess up so fast. Stop being a baby and just show me."

Sam refused to move the towel nestled across his lower body, as a result his older brother forcibly moved it.

"What the hell is that?" Dean shouted. "There is some kind of puss oozing out of it." Looking closer, he realized what it is. "Dude, were ya just jerking off?"

Looking away, Sam nodded.

"Okay, that's creepy, but understandable…I guess." Dean stated. "I mean those ghost chicks were kinda hot. Maybe I should go whack off too."

Sam tried to cover himself back up again.

"No, let me fix that wound then we both could go jerk off." Dean chuckled. The older brother poured the alcohol all over the wound and then held a clean towel there to dry it off. But with his warm hand on his younger brother's thigh, Sam got another erection.

Dean's clearly surprised and jumped away, "What the hell, Sam? I gave you a boner by cleaning you up?"

"I'm sorry." With tears rolling down his cheek, Sam sobbed, "I don't know why I did that."

Sitting next to his brother on the bed, "Sammy its okay, please don't cry. I'm not mad; I'll just get it cleaned up and let you get some well-deserved rest."

Sam nodded as Dean gently removed the towel. The wound was no longer bleeding; therefore Dean decided just to bandage it. He desperately tried to ignore his brother's erection, because he doesn't want the crying to start again.

Carefully but rapidly wrapping the abrasion, Dean tried not to look at Sam's face. The head of the penis was pulsating and that caused Sam to grab it. As Dean went to stand up, his towel accidentally fell off and Sam saw his brother's erected member.

Gasping and staring at Dean, the youngest Winchester started pumping his own penis. "I can't help it, Dean. I need you…I want you inside of me." With those damn puppy eyes, Sam pleaded, "Please."

Standing there and not saying a word, Dean watched his brother. He was incredibly turned on, that he started jerking off too. "Sammy, if we do this, there's no turning back you know."

"I know. But, please come here…now."

Dean sat back down on the bed, taking a hold of Sam's cock and vice versa. Both smiled as they lean in for a long, deep moaning kisses while jerking each other off.

Within minutes both are cumming at the same time. Dean gently laid Sam back on the bed and held him.

Minutes fly by as the kissing started up again and Sam pleaded for his brother; however, his injuries made him squirm as the young hunter got on all fours.

"Sammy, this isn't gonna work." Dean gently sat him down again. "I think it would be best if ya do me. You can stand at the edge of the bed, unless it hurts to stand too?"

Sam slowly stood and with a big smile, he pulled his brother up into another extensive, deep kiss. Dean then retrieved lube from his duffel bag and handed it to Sam. "Dude, you gotta open me up, okay?"

Sam looked terrified and excited at the same time, because his secret fantasy was finally coming true and was very glad he watched many hours of gay porn so he would know what to do.

After the youngest Winchester lubed his fingers and penis, he was thrilled to hear the man of his erotic dreams moan in delight as he eventually entered three fingers. Obviously he was doing everything right as Dean mumbled, "time for you to fuck me with your massive dick."

Sam slowly pushed in as Dean gasped, but motioned to continue. With another slow push, Sam was caught off guard as his brother thrusted himself back onto the erected penis. This caused both to whimper in ecstasy and made Sam take charge.

He held Dean's head down as he plunged in and out of the welcoming ass, causing them to cry out each others name over and over.

Sam's hands are gripping onto his brother's hips, nails digging through the flesh, causing a small amount of blood to run down. Dean was jerking himself off like he has never done before.

For some reason Sam thought this is an accomplishment and then pulled his lover up to bite into his neck. Dean squealed but never released his own cock as he pumped even faster, consequently Sam slapped his hands away so he could be the one who jerked Dean off.

"Yeah, that's it." Dean calmly said, "Show me who's in charge."

Sam had never been this turned on before, "Take that, Dean."

"Oh God…oh God!" Dean screamed in pleasure as his brother rammed him hard from behind, then biting his neck again. "Oh Fuck!" Dean unexpectedly came in his brother's hand as he breathing escalated.

"Damn, Dean, you couldn't wait?" Sam harshly remarked in his brother's ear. "Well, I'm no where near climaxing, so take this."

Dean was pushed all the way down as Sam drove himself deeper penetrating Dean's prostate. The oldest Winchester can't breathe and yet somehow was in an erotic state as he moaned in pleasure. Dean felt as if Sam was never going to stop and doesn't know how much more of this he could take without passing out.

Sam just kept banging away, wiping away the sweat flowing from his redden face as he eventually released into his brother all the while screaming his name in ecstasy.

Sam's orgasm brought extreme satisfaction to his brother who didn't even know his own cock was erected and came all over the mattress below, now causing an orgasmic moan.

As the couple lied beside one another with breathing starting to decrease, looking deep into each others eyes with big smiles they just stared, knowing that words were not needed.

Several minutes passed until Sam excitedly announced, "Dean that was awesome! I don't know how to thank you."

"Your orgasm was the only thanks I need." Dean quietly replied as he caressed the young man's cheek.

"Can we do this again?" Sam asked with that puppy eyes look.

"Dude, of course we can. With Dad gone now, it's my job to protect you and make sure you're happy." Dean moved in for a tender kiss. "And remember I'll always be there for you, no matter what. It's me and you verses the world."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love ya too, bitch." Dean playfully stated with a huge grin.

"Jerk."

~The End~


End file.
